Lonely Nights
by Crusader of Darkness
Summary: Naruto is pining after Kiba. Sadly Kiba is dating Ino. Sorry the summary sucks but the story is hopefully better.


**AN**: **Hey guys I'm back! So I'm redoing my story. There might be some long pauses since I'm in college now but I'll try and update every chance I can. Read and review and no flames.**

*Sigh* "Naruto, you're staring again," stated Sakura Haruno. Sakura and Naruto had met up for their weekly lunch meeting and Naruto Uzumaki was staring at Kiba Inuzuka, who was on a date with his girlfriend. Again.

"I was not," the blond ninja replied while wiping drool off of his chin.

"Okay then," the pink haired kunoichi said, "What did I just say?"

"Something about Shikamaru and you screwing each other last night," the distracted ninja replied.

"No," Sakura retorted blushingly. "I was talking about Kiba coming out and admitting his feelings for you."

The Jinchuuriki whirled around with a look of one that was dumbfounded.

"Really?" he exclaimed while bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." Sakura started giggling while Naruto slowly became enraged at the joke Sakura had just pulled.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" the enraged boy screamed at Tsunade's apprentice.

"Oh lighten up Naruto; I don't know why you're even wasting your time on him. He's dating that skanky whore." The "skanky whore" was Ino Yamanaka, who was at that exact moment, making out with Kiba and sitting in his lap, grinding into his lap.

"See? She's nothing but a skank y whore!" Sakura pointed out to her friend.

"I know but I just can't help it. Kiba was one of the only people nice to me when I was younger. I love everything about the guy, the way he treats people, how gentle he is with Akamaru and other animals, and that hot body of his doesn't hurt either. I mean just look at him! The way his clothes hug and caress his body."

Naruto fell into daze thinking about certain "parts" of Kiba being accentuated by his clothing. He became so distracted that when Sakura tried to regain his attention, she sounded like a distant voice in the fog.

"Naruto…Naruto...Naruto…NARUTO!" The kunoichi screamed in his ear to snap him out of his thoughts and by doing so she caused the Jinchuuriki to fall out of his seat. He sat up and stared at his friend while rubbing his backside.

"What was that for?" the sore ninja asked angrily of his teammate.

"You weren't listening again! We need to go over the past mission documents before we meet up with Kakashi sensei for the mission briefing.

"Oh right. Sorry Sakura," the hyperactive ninja blushingly replied.

Squad 7 was given the assignment of going to Sunagakure to collect data from Temari about the upcoming Chunin Exams.

Naruto whined, "Why isn't Shikamaru doing this again? I mean it is his job and all."

"Because he is getting prepared for the Chunin Exams you dolt!" Sakura replied, shaking her head at her forgetful teammate.

Naruto had stopped paying attention because while Sakura was ranting he looked out and saw Kiba and Ino rolling around making out.

"Hello? Are you even paying attention? Naruto are you listening….," Sakura trailed off as she followed Naruto's line of sight and saw the tongue wrestling couple. She looked back at her friend and winced at the pain in his eyes.

"_Damnit! Stupid dog boy, making out with that slut in public. I hope he gets herpes from that bitch! *Sigh* Why couldn't Naruto have fallen for someone else? I keep telling him to get over him and find someone who would love him back like Neji, Gaara, or even Lee but he just won't budge. Damnit he's too stubborn for his own good. But then again if he wasn't he wouldn't be the ninja he is today."_

Sakura stood and hugged her friend. She knew how painful it was for him to watch the person that he loved be with someone else. She had felt the same kind of pain when she saw Sasuke with Tenten. Thankfully though she had Shikamaru to lean on when Sasuke left the village three years ago. Eventually she fell for Shikamaru and the pair started dating.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I know it hurts. If you want I could hook you up with Shino. Hinata told me the other he's into you. C'mon please you've gotta stop pining after Kiba and move on with your life."

"But I can't don't you get it Sakura? Kiba helped me get through a tough time in my life and that's why I love him."

Naruto had spoken of this time before but wouldn't talk about it and had amnesia every time Sakura brought it up.

"Fine Naruto, but remember I'm always here for you," the medic ninja reminded him.

"Thanks Sakura. Now let's go meet up with Kakashi sensei. If we don't leave now we're going be late," announced Naruto.

"Okay," Sakura replied and the two teammates dashed away to meet their teacher.

**XD Review and tell me what ya think! Once again no flames or I will burn you with them and use your flaming remains to roast my marshmallows. Mmmm yummy, but not as yummy as NaruxKiba! Review! **


End file.
